Gray Days
Uwaga: Ten artykuł może odbiegać od canonu My Little Pony, gdyż sama postać jest z alternatywnego uniwersum, w którym kucyki mają bardziej rozwiniętą technologię, oraz rzeczywistość jest bardziej "brutalna". �� G r a y D a y s' '(ang. Szare dni; ''pełne imię to Gray Storm Days"Storm" to jej drugie imię. W moim headcanonie, Storm to imię unisex.) - dorosła pegaz mieszkająca w Manehattanie. Należy do mniejszości kucyków, których znaczek nie jest ani trochę związany z jej pracą, a tak dokładnie pracuje jako geodeta, i nienawidzi tej pracy. Jest mieszanką konia Shire i kucyka pegaza. Aktualnie nie ma nikogo, lecz miała partnerkę. Córka Echo Crusher oraz Aarona urodzona szóstego czerwca. Nazywana również '''Gay Days '(przez fakt, że była w związku z klaczą), Grays, Szczur '(ew. bardziej pieszczotliwie: ''Szczurek), Anaconda', '''Baunti, Tygrys '''albo '''Szatan'. Jest ona znana ze swojej charakterystycznej dla niej nienawiści do Księżniczki Luny, miłości i uwielbiania do Księżniczki Celestii oraz zainteresowania pajęczakami (głównie tępoodwłokowcami, z którego przedstawicielem ma znaczek), szczurami. Jest też znana z tego, że interesuje się powodami nietolerancji oraz tym, co wywołuje u kucyków chęć przemocy i niszczenia, mimo, iż sama jej nie używa i stara się być najbardziej tolerancyjna do dobrych rzeczy. Jej pierwowzorem jest Grey Days, której już na wiki nie ma od kilku lat. Ten kucyk, w porównaniu do pierwowzoru,' nie jest' ponysoną i nie ma PRAWIE NIC wspólnego z autorką artykułu, nie licząc zainteresowań, wyglądu oraz miesiąca i dnia urodzenia! Wygląd thumb|Obserwuj dokładnie majestat tej... grzywy. Ogólnie Ogólnie mówiąc, nie grzeszy urodą. I dobrze o tym wie. Gray Days jest dużąJej kopyta nie są za długie, więc jest bardziej duża, niż wysoka. klaczą wielkości trochę mniejszej od Księżniczki Luny o solidnych kopytach. Ma nadwagę, jednak nie sprawia to, że wygląda śmiesznie, tylko bardziej potężnie. (Nie licząc lekkiego podbródka, który ma.) Garbi się. Jej skrzydła są bardzo duże, jednak nie są naturalne, gdyż musiała od urodzenia brać leki na rośnięcie skrzydeł, bo nie byłaby bez nich w stanie latać. Jej umaszczenie jest szareMożna by powiedzieć, że myszate. z ciemniejszymi łatami na prawym uchu i ganaszach. Pióra klaczy u skrzydeł są takiej samej barwy, co większość sierści, a końcówki piór ciemniejszego odcienia szarości. Jej grzywa jest koloru ciemnego blond, który na końcówkach jest jaśniejsza. Sierść pegaza jest krótka i szorstka, tylko przy kopytach się robi długa i gęsta. Przez chorobę, klacz ma na pyszczku niewielkie, łyse plamy, które ją oszpecają. Kolejnym brzydkim elementem jest to, że mimo, iż jest klaczą, to ma lekką brodę, której z łatwością mogłaby się pozbyć, jednak jej się nie chce. Grzywa i ogon są zwykle rozczochrane. Grzywa jest o wiele dłuższa od ogona, związana w luźny kucyk zarzucony zwykle na lewą stronę. Końcówki grzywy i ogona są naturalnie falowane. Nigdy nie były tknięte farbą, szamponetką, prostownicą, lokówką bądź innymi przyrządami/upiększeniami tego typu. Oczy Grays są po prostu szare. Często wyglądają na podkrążone, ale najczęściej to makijaż. Ma bardzo długie rzęsy, jednak ich końcówki są za jasne, aby było je całe widać i się wydaje, że ma rzęsy średniej długości. Klacz najbardziej podkreśla dolne rzęsy. Ma na całym ciele blizny, jednak największa i najbardziej widoczna jest na zewnętrznej stronie lewej tylnej nogi, pod stawem skokowym. Ubiór i akcesoria Klacz chodzi w ubraniach na co dzień. Najczęściej jest to bluza z kapturek koloru brązowego, która ma na łopatce biało-pomarańczowe paski i głowę tygrysa na kapturze. UWAGA: W infoboxie nie widać głowy tygrysa na kapturze, gdyż nawet, gdyby była narysowana, nie byłaby widoczna. Wygląda ona mniej więcej tak: http://www.wzorytatuazy.net/pliki/tatuaz_max/1028.jpg , ale ma kontury i jest mniej realistyczna. Innym razem może też nosić czarną bluzę z czerwoną różą na łopatce i łodygą owiniętą dookoła reszty rękawa. Ma jeszcze inne ubrania, jednak to są jej ulubione. Jak jest zimno, nosi też chustę w czarno-białą kratkę. Na jej szyi jest zawieszona buteleczka z biało-różowymi kamieniami w środku. Ma dużo innych naszyjników oraz chokerów, między innymi z pentagramemPentagramem oznaczającym magię, oczywiście, nie odwróconym., kryształkiem, małymi diamencikami, jaskółką i wiele więcej. Jej uszy są zwykle zdobione kolczykami w dwóch miejscach na uchu. Jeden wyżej, drugi niżej. Zwykle są zrobione z czystego złota bądź srebra, bo przez zwykłe, sztuczne tworzywa pojawia się u niej ropa. Jej wygląd jest uderzająco podobny do wyglądu Pascala Wanke, bo obie postacie są wyglądem i ubiorem wzorowane na autorce. 'Kryształowa' 'thumb|left'Gray nigdy nie przeżyła zmiany w kryształowego kucyka, lecz autorka ma ją sobie wyobrażoną. I w tej wersji wygląda wręcz komicznie. Jej grzywa jest jeszcze bardziej kręcona, kucyk jest spięty wyżej, a jego końcówka jest lokowana. Ma we włosach czerwoną różę, która jest łączona z perłową gumką do włosów niebieską wstążką ze złotą koronką. Jej choker na szyi oraz wstążka wpięta do jej ogonu są w tych samych kolorach. Co zabawne, jej broda jest trochę dłuższa. Charakter Trudno jest opisać jej charakter w kilku punktach. Jest bardzo zmienna i wszystko zależy od tego, jak ty ją traktujesz, jaki ona ma stosunek do ciebie oraz jaki ma humor. Jej charakter zmienia się też wraz z dojrzewaniem. Mimo, iż wydaje się z wyglądu być dużą, silną klaczą, której nikt nie podskoczy, to nie zawsze tak jest. Wrażliwość a jej brak Gray jest przede wszystkim bardzo wrażliwa na cierpienie zwierząt. Nienawidzi krzywdzenia ich w żaden sposób i gdyby mogła, skrzywdziłaby każdego, kto krzywdzi zwierzęta, a nawet zrobiła z nim gorsze rzeczy. O dziwo, ma tak też do niektórych kucyków. Nie pozwoliłaby ich skrzywdzić i niektórych kocha do tego stopnia, że obroniłaby przed każdym i za wszelką cenę, takich których by chciała obronić, lecz "wymięka", oraz takich, których niby kocha, lecz czasami nawet ją cieszy ich cierpienie. Są przykłady kucyków, których by mogła krzywdzić bez przerwy, bo ich nienawidzi. Nie nienawidzi jednak bez powodu, trzeba ją najpierw skrzywdzić, bądź po prostu jej się wydać, że jesteś kimś złym. Ciekawym faktem jest, że gdy była młodsza, była o wiele bardziej wrażliwa na cierpienie rodziny, a kucyki ze swojej klasy wręcz dręczyła, przez co nie można powiedzieć, że jest "czystym aniołem". Potem jednak, gdy role się odwróciły, zrozumiała swoje błędy. Miłość do zwierząt i weganizm Z pewnością za wszelką cenę obroniłaby każde niewinne zwierzę, uratowała każdy gatunek wymierający nienaturalnie, dała każde bezdomne zwierze domowe do kochającego właściciela (bądź kilku). Ma tak od urodzenia. Kocha je tak bardzo, iż można powiedzieć, że jest przewrażliwiona na ich punkcie. Nie je jajek, miodu, sera, nie pije mleka. Nie ubiera też skóry zwierząt. Nic od zwierząt. O dziwo, jednak nie przeszkadza jej, jak inni spożywają produkty zwierzęce tak długo, aż oni nie zaczną wyśmiewać jej bądź namawiania jej do zaprzestania bycia weganem.Kucyki nie jedzą mięsa, jednak w serialu często są pokazywane mleczne produkty. Kucyki hodują też owce. Tolerancja i wyrozumiałość Pegaz stara się tolerować wszystko, co się jej wydaje dobre, i nikomu nie szkodzi. Jest to kolejna cecha nabyta wiekiem, gdy była mała, często rzeczy, których nie rozumiała, po prostu gnębiła, jak na przykład inne gusta muzyczne bądź wygląd. Nienawidziła też małych dzieci, w czym swojej przyrodniej siostry, którą czasami musiała odwiedzać. Gdy miała 14 lat, sama zrobiła się nie za ładna (jej oczy zszarzały, pojawiły się łyse plamy na pyszczku, przybrała na wadze), oraz zobaczyła, jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka jest wyśmiewana przez gust muzyczny. Zaczęła się powoli robić bardziej tolerancyjna. Była też bardziej wyrozumiała dla swojej małej przyrodniej siostrzyczki, gdyż Grays zauważyła, jak bardzo ją kocha, i zaczęła również ją traktować jak swoją "małą siostrzyczkę". Gdy była już starszą nastolatką, była bardzo tolerancyjna co do odmienności poglądów, wyglądów, zainteresowań i innych rzeczy tego typu... ale zdarza jej się wyzwać kogoś od "bachora", "grubasa", bądź "patyka", jednak tchórzostwo sprawia, że często zatrzymuje obraźliwe rzeczy dla siebie. Tchórzostwo, dobre znoszenie ciężarów życiowych i wulgarne myśli Szara pegaz jest wielkim tchórzem, i boi się mówić wiele rzeczy w twarz oraz czasami obronić kogoś. Największe ma jednak problemy z obroną samej siebie, więc często przyjmuje wszystko, i to nawet bez słowa. O dziwo, dobrze sobie z tym radzi. Wszystko zatrzymuje do siebie, i przez to ma bardzo "nieczyste" myśli. Jak się wkurzy, nie pokaże, bo jest niezwykle tchórzliwa, ale w myślach jest kozakiem. Czasami obgaduje różne osoby, gdy jest pewna, że te się o tym nie dowiedzą. Irytująca chęć wyróżniania się Klacz od samego urodzenia zawsze chciała mieć konkretny styl. Na początku zaczęła nosić kilka akcesorium, po tym doszły rękawki. Jeszcze potem, nawet w dobrą pogodę, nosiła ubrania, co nie robiły wszystkie kucyki. Jej rodzice wydawali dużo pieniędzy na zachcianki klaczy, a ona tego nie doceniała. W końcu, zauważyła, jak źle się zachowuje, i kupuje sobie ubrania za kieszonkowe. Mimo, iż z wyglądu nie jest jak większość kucyków, nie jest za bardzo rozpoznawana i popularna. Małomówność, niedostępność, wredność do ogierów Gray Days nigdy nie była za bardzo rozmowna i popularna. Kucyki ją po prostu ignorują. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jak się do niej podejdzie i zacznie do niej gadać w złym momencie, może być naprawdę wredna, jeżeli dany kucyk jest ogierem. Tylko dwa razy miała przyjaciela płci przeciwnej. Zawsze była wyśmiewana przez ogierów bądź ignorowana. A gdy jest wredna dla jednego, inni to wyłapują, że nie chce się przyjaźnić z nikim. Do dziewczyn jest milsza. O wiele. Jednak nie zawsze jest wredna dla ogierów. Jak ma lepszy humor, mogą do niej normalnie zagadać, jeżeli jej się wcześniej nie narazili. Historia Narodziła się w Fillydelphi, jako córka konia Shire o imieniu Aaron oraz matką pegazem o imieniu Echo Crusher. Dzieciństwo spędziła właśnie tam. Jako małe dziecko, mieszkała z matką i ojcem. Chodziła tam do przedszkola i podstawówki, gdzie miała problemy ze znalezieniem przyjaciół, jednak udało jej się. Miała trzech znajomych, i z nimi się trzymała nie tylko w przedszkolu, ale i podstawówce. Miała tam dobre oceny, i zawsze wykazywała wielkie zainteresowanie zwierzętami oraz rysowaniem. Panicznie się bała pająków. Jej życie było jak u każdego źrebaka w jej wieku. Niestety, w wakacje po ukończeniu piątek klasy, przeprowadziła się do Manehattanu, gdyż jej rodzice się rozwiedli. W szóstej klasie sobie już tak dobrze nie radziła. Została odrzucona przez innych, przez swój pyszczek, a dokładnie brzydkie, łyse plamy na nim oraz faktem, że była bez znaczka. Przestała o siebie dbać, nie miała przyjaciół. Była coraz gorsza w nauce, i nie odrabiała zadań domowych. Całymi dniami czytała książki. Każdy dzień to była męczarnia, gdyż ogiery z jej klasy ją wyśmiewały, a klacze obgadywały. Przestała wierzyć w siebie, i zrobiła się o wiele spokojniejsza i tolerancyjna. Dało to też początek jej pasji do pisania opowiadań. Jakimś cudem udało jej się przeżyć rok z tylko jedną znajomą - Burnt Toast, która była o rok młodsza, a i tak rozmawiały nie za często. Zaczęło się gimnazjum, gdzie całe szczęście nie napotkała nikogo ze wcześniejszej szkoły. Już pierwszego dnia znalazła tam dwie przyjaciółki, jedna z jej klasy i jedna z równoległej. Zrobiła się też szczęśliwsza, bo do jej domu niedługo po rozpoczęciu rok wprowadził się Thunder, jej teraźniejszy ojczym. Był on dla niej bardzo miły, i szybko się do niego przywiązała i pokochała jak własnego ojca. W klasie dalej było kilka wrednych ogierów, którzy robili wszystko, by jej uprzykrzyć życie przez brak znaczka, jednak ona była przyzwyczajona i silniejsza. W swoim czasie, poznała swoją przyrodnią siostrę, Purplecloud, której na początku nie lubiła, bo denerwowało ją to, jak ciągle starała się przyciągnąć uwagę Grays. Nie przepadała też za odwiedzaniem jej, bo mogła sobie na więcej pozwalać. W dalszym etapie dorastania klacz zrozumiała wiele rzeczy i stała się bardziej wyrozumiała i czuła do swojej małej siostry przyrodniej. Pegaz niestety dalej miała problemy z nauką i nadwagą. Codziennie biegała, jednak to na nic, gdyż ze stresu wywołanym złymi ocenami objadała się fast-food'ami, słodyczami i każdym jedzeniem. Aż pewnego dnia, gdy była w parku na bieganiu, zaczepiła ją klacz, która była na wycieczce, i szukała hotelu niedaleko. Gray ją zaprowadziła. Dziwne jednak było to, że gdy klacz do niej zagadała, Gray nie była nieśmiała ani spięta. Ani trochę. Jednorożka nazywała się Golden Aura, i to ona pokazała jej, jak fajne są pajęczaki, bo sama miała tarantulę i jej talentem była komunikacja z nimi. W dalszej znajomości się w niej zakochała. Szczegóły w sekcji "Relacje->Golden Aura". Nieudana miłość wprowadziła ją w depresję. Nie trafiła do szpitala, ale brała silne leki, które obniżyły jej apetyt. Ona sama była wszystkim zmęczona, i nie chciało jej się nawet jeść. Po pewnym czasie jednak jej była partnerka znowu się do niej odezwała. Zostały przyjaciółkami. Najlepszymi. Na początku Gray była do niej wręcz wredna, lecz zaczęła doceniać to, że Golden Aura dalej ją wspiera mimo, że musiały się rozstać przez rodziców Gray. Bardzo jej pomogła pokonać chorobę. Pod koniec gimnazjum, klacz dostała swój znaczek, gdy udało jej się znaleźć w parku rzadki okaz tępoodwłokowca, którego przygarnęła. Prawdopodobnie komuś uciekł. Czytała wcześniej dużo książek o pajęczakach, więc sobie z nim poradziła i udało jej się go przygarnąć bez zostania zaatakowaną. Jej rodzice byli ucieszeni, ponieważ ich córka wreszcie zdobyła znaczek. Pozwolili jej zatrzymać pajęczaka. Nazwała go, a raczej ją, Amy. Nie udało jej się trafić do takiej szkoły, jakiej chciała, więc poszła na geodetę, gdzie również dostała się ledwo-ledwo. Kucyki w nowej szkole były... normalne. O dziwo, nie były za bardzo wredne. Było kilka wredot klasowych, jednak ograniczały się do obgadywania Gray, jej łysych plam na pyszczku i innych brzydkich w niej rzeczy. Znalazła sobie kilku przyjaciół... I po prostu żyła, od czasu do czasu spotykając się poza szkołą z nowymi i starymi przyjaciółmi. Relacje (sekcja w budowie) Golden Aura Po raz pierwszy ją spotkała, gdy była na bieganiu w parku. Bardzo miło im się rozmawiało. Jako, że Golden była w Manehattanie głównie, by zwiedzać, to zaproponowała szarej klaczy, by ją oprowadzała do hotelu, którego szukała akurat. Już trzeciego dnia obie uważały się za bardzo dobre przyjaciółki, bo tak dobrze się rozumiały. Wymieniły się adresami, i pisały do siebie listy, gdy Aura musiała wrócić do Baltimare, gdzie mieszkała. Przyszedł temat pajęczaków, bo to właśnie był talent turystki, i Gray się zainteresowała. Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie to, dalej nie miałaby znaczka. Z czasem, zaczęły się odwiedzać, a Gray, po roku znajomości, zrozumiała, że czuje do niej coś więcej. Na jednym ze spotkań powiedziała jej to. Były parą przez marne pół roku, po czym się rozstały z powodu braku tolerancji ich związku przez rodziców Grays. Po rozstaniu klacz była tak załamana, że wpadła w depresję i zerwała kontakt z Golden. Golden Aura jednak się nie poddała, i postanowiła, że jej pomoże. Odwiedziła ją osobiście i porozmawiała z nią. Zostały na nowo przyjaciółkami. Na początku szara klacz była dla niej nie za bardzo miła, ale z czasem zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Gray nienawidzi faktu, że została "zfriendzonowana", ale z drugiej strony liczy, że kiedyś znowu będą razem. Amy Amy to Tępoodwłokowiec Gray. Damon Variegatus płci żeńskiej. Uratowała go przed zabiciem przez jakiegoś arachnofobika w parku, prawdopodobnie pajęczak uciekł jakiemuś hodowcy. To dzięki uratowaniu jej dostała znaczek. Amy zachowuje się jak zwykły pajęczak, jednak, wykazuje większe zainteresowanie i przywiązanie do Gray, której się w ogóle nie boi. Thunder W budowie. Echo Crusher W budowie. Aaron W budowie. Purplecloud W budowie. Burnt Toast. W budowie. Zainteresowania (sekcja w budowie) Malowanie thumb|Autoportret.Gray bardzo lubi malować i szkicować. Idzie jej to bardzo dobrze, jednak nie można tego uznać za talent. Zawsze coś jej musi nie wyjść - za duże oczy, za duże uszy... Albo po prostu rozleje wode na swoją pracę, zdenerwuje się i ją wyrzuci. Gdy była mała, wszyscy ją zawsze chwalili za pomysły na rysunki. Właśnie - pomysły. Nie same rysunki. Bo tylko pomysły zasługiwały na pochwałę. Same rysunki były okropne, bo nikt nigdy nie mówił klaczy, co w nich było źle, przez co robiła postępy bardzo powoli. Dopiero w wieku nastoletnim zaczęła otrzymywać krytykę, którą źle znosiła (i dalej źle znosi), lecz mimo to próbowała się do niej zastosować. W końcu, jakoś wyszła na prostą. Znaczek Wygląd thumbZnaczek Gray Days przedstawia Tępoodwłokowca w sercu. Po lewej stronie serce jest białe, a pajęczak czarny, z drugiej zaś na odwrót. Znaczenie i zdobycie Znaczek odznacza jej zainteresowanie, miłość oraz pasję do pajęczaków oraz zmianę z arachnofobiczki na hodowcę. Dlatego jedna połowa serca jest czarna - symbolizuje, że kiedyś nienawidziła pajęczaków, a biała jej zmianę na miłośniczkę. Zdobyła go ratując zagubionego Tępoodwłokowca w parku. Więcej w sekcji "Relacje->Amy". Ciekawostki *Kiedyś była ponysoną autorki artykułu i zamiast "Gray Days" nazywała się "Grey Days". *W stosunku do niej używa się zaimków damskich, ale jej przyjaciele przez jej "bródkę" czasami mówią żartobliwie na nią, że jest ogierem. Przeszkadza jej to tylko, jak ktoś ją chce celowo obrazić. *Jej poziom wiedzy nauki z zakresu biologii i języka ojczystego jest na podstawówce. *Jest główną postacią autorki do internetowych RolePlay'ów. *Na początku jej zaimki to miały być "they/their", jednak autorka postanowiła nie wydziwiać jeszcze bardziej z biegną Gray. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy